


Precious

by vityamins



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Sirens, YOI Omegaverse Week, this will honestly warm your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityamins/pseuds/vityamins
Summary: A short, sweet fic for day 3 of the YOI omegaverse week 2019 for the prompt myths/mythological creatures.Siren's nests are private things. So few know what lies inside. For Viktor, it is everything.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my guys, I am back!
> 
> I've really got to stop taking months long hiatuses, but in my defence I was busy moving house this time 😁 
> 
> I actually intend to finish the 2019 Omegaverse week, mostly because I've had an au in mind for a later prompt that I'm hugely excited about, so keep an eye out for that....
> 
> But right now, enjoy this little drabble!

A harsh wind blew from the north, the sort of wind that bit at your ears and cheeks red. The sort whose howling fought the crash of grey waves against chalk white cliffs, and chased even the hardiest sailor indoors.

Up in a siren’s aerie, such a wind should have been unbearable.

At least, that’s what most humans expected. But most humans were wise enough not to walk along the cliff edge in that sort of weather, so there was nobody to see the thick canopy of silver-grey feathers shielding the top of the nest.

The canopy fluttered, shaking away an errant leaf. Underneath, two sirens lay entwined together in the warm, soft space.

Since humans also tend to be wise enough not to get too close to sirens, they wouldn’t know that they line their aeries with the finest, most colourful silks. Viktor had been particularly proud of the royal blue fabric his mate lay on; stolen from the Queen’s own trading vessel. He’d been right in thinking it would suit his omega; Yuuri’s inky hair spilled across it like evening meeting night.

Viktor smiled fondly at his mate. The younger siren’s face was relaxed with sleep, dotted with light reflected from the many trinkets and jewels decorating the nest, while his arms curled protectively around his rounded belly. If there had been any doubt in the beginning over whether Yuuri was pregnant, it was long gone. His scent was deliciously sweet with child, as rich as the fabric it had long since saturated.

His mate was a wonder, Viktor thought. The strongest siren to rule the sea, and he had chosen Viktor as his alpha. There wasn't a moment the silverette didn't marvel at how lucky he was. Safe and warm with his precious mate, curled around their growing pup.

As if in agreement, Yuuri’s sleeping form began to purr quietly, snuggling closer to his mate. Viktor's answering low rumble filled the small space as he gathered his life and love into his arms and closed his eyes.

Under his his hand, he felt the flutter of a tiny kick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the doc, and kudos and comments are hugely appreciated (each and every one makes my day).
> 
> As always, I'm free to hang out at @vityamins on Tumblr.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
